jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Murray "Pops" McGillicutty
Appearances: Jagged Alliance. Nonplayable and runs McGillicutty's Mortuary in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "A member in good standing, Murray McGillicutty has been with A.I.M. since it was founded. As one of the oldest fighting men alive, his cock-and-bull stories about prehistoric warfare and and his ability to cheat death are mystical among the younger members." - Jagged Alliance "After years of trying to convince Pops McGillicutty to retire, A.I.M. was finally forced to instate a mandatory retirement policy for those reaching the age of 85. Wanting to do his part to eliminate river burials, Pops opened a web-based Funeral Salon specializing in respectful internment of mercenaries." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery Relationships Likes *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman Is Liked by *Murray "Moses" Ebstern Dislikes *None Is Disliked by *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *Mary-Beth Wilkens Additional information *Tremendously old, forgetful as he is old, and in Deadly Games, cheap as he is forgetful. *Uncomfortably handsy around pretty women, as Fox and Beth will testify after enough time. *The mortuary he opens and runs in Jagged Alliance 2 is in reference to the shoddy river burials a player can perform on mercs if they are unwilling or unable to pay to have a dead merc shipped out of the island - they are instead unceremoniously dumped into one of Metavira's rivers. * At first glance, his low health, agility and dexterity may make him seem like a horrible mercenary. However, he has high wisdom, marksmanship, and the highest experience level in all of A.I.M. Also, in deadly games, he costs next to nothing to hire. This makes him useful if you give him a long ranged weapon, and put him in a position where he does not have to move around alot (due to low AP) and preferably where there is alot of cover to hide behind. He can be useful as a sniper * One of those 16 year old "lie about your age" WWI teens Quotes Jagged Alliance "I have enough experience to know son... That you just don't jump at a job. You haven't done this for a while... I'll be watching ya!" - Initial refusal to hire Jagged Alliance Deadly Games *''"Don't be fooled,son... I still got a good couple of missions in me!" On call'' *''"Looking like it's gonna be a great day for some combat,son." -On call'' *''"Ready,willing and almost able!" - On hire'' *''"I'd like to shoot,son,before I'm noticed here." - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"I got a live one,son!" - Spotted an enemy'' *''"I'm knee deep in trouble here,son!" - Spotting multiple enemies'' *''"Luck is how I managed to get old,son." - Near miss'' *''"Another one bites the dust,son!" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"We flushed out that outfit,son."- Clearing a map from enemy presence'' *''"I gotta say,I'm really satisfied with the way this went,son."- After completing the mission objective'' *''"You got the stuff,son!" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"I'm just thankful that at my age someone can still find use for me." - Fired after a couple of missions'' *''"I can't use this...It ain't working!" - When a gun breaks in his hands'' *''"I need cover fire! My gun's buggered!" - When a gun is jammed'' *''"It's awfully quiet. I haven't see any of them yellowbellies in a while,son." - After a few turns without action'' *''"I can take them off if you want." - When a female merc uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Keep this up... I'm gonna need a stretcher! My legs are wiped!" - When exhausted'' *''"Son... I'm bleeding real good! This could be the end of a long and illustrious career!" - In agony'' *''"You're really confused,aren't you,sonny? Don't expect me back!" - When fired unfairly'' *''"I ain't going back,son! Never!" - Hiring attempt after firing him unfairly'' *''"You hard of hearin',sonny? I've already told you..." - When asked to repeat'' *''"In my youngers years,I'd have bopped you in the head for low-balling me like that,son..." - Bribing attempts'' *''"I'm considering it,son,but you're shy of the number I had in mind."- more bribing'' *''"You seem new at this,son... I'll cut you some slack." - Bribing successful'' *''"I'm tired of this,son..." - Attempt to bribe fails'' *''"And I'm not interested in cutting any kind of deal either!" - Hiring attempt after unsuccessful bribery'' *''"I'm not interested,son! I was fifth up the beach at Normandy! I don't think we lost half the men you have!" - Refusal due to a high death ratio'' *''"Loyalty is important,son... Especially to us older guys! I can't accept your offer till you put together a team you can live with!" - Refusal due to high turnover ratio'' *''"Son... I ain't refusing to do it,but I have to tell you,in all my years in the business,I ain't never been asked to do this before!" - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"Back in WWI,the real war,we had the perfect solution for commanders responsible for too many men dying... Unfortunately,all I get to do is quit on you." - Threat to quit due to high casualties'' *''"I quit... Son! This operation is strictly junior league. When you finally decide who you want on your team,give me a shout!" - Threat to quit due to unfair mercs fired'' *''"He's a sly one,son... You aren't the first to be taken. You gotta watch him real close." - Got a bad deal from Micky'' *''"Cynthia wasn't happy about her firin',sonny... I figure I can score myself a couple of big points if I left,too." - When you fire Fox unfairly'' *''"You've got that young babe,Cynthia Guzzman,on your team,right? It doesn't matter how things are going,sonny,I'm on the way!" - Join only because Fox is already in your team'' *''"Somebody's got me in their sights,son!" - Under fire'' *''"It's too bad,son,but I got an appointment for my cataracts. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." - Running away with the money'' *''"It's hard to believe you fired the Fox,son... You must be blind! Well... I'm gonna say no to your offer,and see if that gets her attention any." - Hiring attempt after firing Fox unfairly'' *''"I'm no interested! I left because you fired Cynthia,son. Though she hasn't thanked me personally for the support,I know deep down she appreciates it." - Hiring attempt after firing Fox unfairly'' *''"Sorry to bother you,son,but I can't remember for the life of me where I'm supposed to go!" - Forgot his orders'' *''"I don't want to hurt Fox,son! She's a babe,and I think she's taking a likin' to me!"- When ordered to shoot Fox'' *''"They killed Fox! Nobody ever filled a uniform like she did,and nobody ever will!" - When Fox dies'' Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Alumni